johnny_shanley_kidfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Piggies (episode)
This article is about the episode. For other uses, see Bad Piggies (Disambiguation) |previous = Birdday Party |next = Surf And Turf |background = orange |epname = Bad Piggies }} Named after the Rovio App with the same name, Bad Piggies is the eighth episode in Angry Birds (Surf and Turf is an unnumbered episode) sporting Themes 21, 22, and 23, taking place after the events of the game with the same name depicting The Flock's counterattack. All 45 levels are now playable. The setting is identical to Ground Hog Day and When Pigs Fly in Bad Piggies. There are multiple pigs riding on vehicle-like structures, referring to the style of gameplay in the Bad Piggies game. Parts from Bad Piggies are used as well as glass, wood and stone. This was the 2nd update to have Bubbles and Stella (refer to Birdday Party). This episode adds the 21st, 22nd and 23rd themes. Levels 21 *21-1 *21-2 *21-3 *21-4 *21-5 *21-6 *21-7 *21-8 *21-9 *21-10 *21-11 *21-12 *21-13 *21-14 *21-15 22 *22-1 *22-2 *22-3 *22-4 *22-5 *22-6 *22-7 *22-8 *22-9 *22-10 *22-11 *22-12 *22-13 *22-14 *22-15 23 *23-1 *23-2 *23-3 *23-4 *23-5 *23-6 *23-7 *23-8 *23-9 *23-10 *23-11 *23-12 *23-13 *23-14 *23-15 Gallery Angry-Birds-Bad-Piggies-Level-19-1.jpg|Level 1. Angry-Birds-Bad-Piggies-Level-19-2.jpg|Level 2. Badpiggies.png|Cutscene #1 Badpiggies2.png|Cutscene #2 PicsArt_08-30-03.08.07.jpg|The episode icon used on 2.3.0 Trivia *This is the first time Ross and the Mechanic Pig appeared in the original Angry Birds. However, since they were not downgraded to the style of the original Angry Birds' Bad Piggies, they are only found in cutscenes, and on the Level Selection screen. **This even goes as far as to when the Mechanic Pig is shown to be defeated following Theme 21-15 (despite said level not containing one Pig with the Mechanic Pig's hat) and when the Moustache Mechanic Pig is shown to be defeated in Theme 22-15. *In the first cutscene of Bad Piggies, the Pigs were trying to re-assemble the map to reach the Birds' eggs, but in the Angry Birds cutscene, they already have the eggs. This could possibly mean that the Bad Piggies game may be a midquel, between Birdday Party and the Bad Piggies episode, and the Bad Piggies game shows the Blues in the end cutscene of When Pigs Fly. Either that, or the birds moved their nest. There is a big chance that the Bad Piggies episode takes place after the Pigs find the real eggs (not the decoys from Flight in the Night) in the Bad Piggies game. *This is the first Angry Birds episode to have different themes, but with one theme used more than once, and that is the background from When Pigs Fly. From chapters 22-23, the background for When Pigs Fly is used twice. *Formerly, the final 15 levels have a black background in the level selection screen, but in V 3.1.0. The color has changed from black to a lighter yellow-orange. *If you don't count the 3rd anniversary in Birdday Party, this is the first time you'll use Stella the Pink Bird in Angry Birds Classic without the party hats. She is also updated in Bird Frenzy, so now you can also use her without the Party Hats in any level when you play the Golden King Pig in the Minigame Bird Frenzy. * With V 3.1.0, Stella has her voice and sound effects from Angry Birds Seasons fixed in Angry Birds Classic. *Ross has the Mechanic Pig's cap in the episode selection screen. Bad_Piggies_-_ролик_1.jpg es:Bad Piggies (episodio) pl:Bad Piggies (rozdział) ru:Bad Piggies (эпизод) uk:Bad Piggies (епізод) Category:Angry Birds Category:Episodes Category:Bad Piggies Category:PC Category:Released Episodes of 2012 Category:Flock Favorites Category:Angry Birds Classic Episodes